Fishing, whether with elaborate rods and reels or simple can pole and line, is both an exciting, enjoyable sport and a pleasant pasttime. However, it is not without its minor annoyances. One of these is the task of attaching small split-shot sinkers to the fishing line. This may be required several times in the course of one day's fishing. The sinkers are typically packages loosely in a small plastic box with a sliding lid. The small weights, generally about 1/4 inch in diameter, are difficult to remove from the box or hold onto because of their small size. Spilling the entire contents of the box is not an uncommon occurrence. The sinker must then be held in place on the fishing line with one hand, the fishing line placed completely into the split with the other hand, and then with a third hand (of which most fishermen only have two), the sinker is crimped or squeezed with a pair of needle nose pliers to hold it tightly on the fishing line.